Hinata in Wolfenstein
by lixiaofossil
Summary: Amateur basketball? How' bout something with higher tier like...guns and glory? Yeah, Get Psyched!


Inspired by a spin-off story of original light novel of Ro-Kyu-Bu!, titled as "こどもの国のアリス", literally **Alice in Little Kid's Realm** in Japanese (a parody of **Alice in Wonderland** ), I deicide to construct my own realm of wonderland "ウルフェンシュタインのひなた", literally **Hinata in Wolfenstein** in Japanese — combining **Ro-Kyu-Bu!** with **Return to Castle Wolfenstein** , **Wolfenstein (2009)** , **Wolfenstein: The New Order** and **Wolfenstein: The Old Blood** — because I grew up with playing video games of Wolfenstein franchise, began with Wolfenstein 3D on a laptop of monochrome display in early 90's of last century. My planning fanfiction "Ro-Kyu-Bu! - Another Chronicle", a rewrite of MrAlan's "Shooting Towards Love", co-written by me and him, contains large quantity of references from Wolfenstein games.

* * *

 _ **Overture**_

* * *

Screen is in pitch black.

A male off-screen voice: "Shall we start recording?"

Another male off-screen voice: "Yes."

The first male off-screen voice: "3, 2, 1, now."

The second male off-screen voice: "…this is a private message, addressee is an intimate friend of mine. Good morning…of course I have no idea about it will be morning or afternoon or nighttime when my message reaches you, so let's just assume it's morning. I…you know, I'm never good at expressing myself…now I'm fighting the war at a remote, distant place, if I'm not coming back…all right, I understand it's inappropriate to mention such possibility, but just in case, if I'm not coming back, please don't be sad. Because I'm on battlefield, you won't be needed on battlefield, so will be your family and friends. Last, I want to say a word to you…love…"

The recording of message is never completed, since someone shouts in background: "Enemies!" Immediately everything is drown into deafening gunshots, explosions, as well as creams from dying people, who are experiencing extreme physical and psychological sufferings during such process.

…

Screen is still in pitch black, background sound is a speedy train, mixed with German language, should be a radio program judging from acoustic effect: "…Central Reich News Agency quoted comments regarding recent decisive victories from Oberkommando, the most optimistic estimation is finishing operations in North Africa before end of 1946, and launching offensive to Greenland and Canada in 1947's spring…in another important news, at 19:00 this Sunday, we will broadcast an exclusive interview of our revered Führer, his excellency will share the vision of post-war world order, also the grand blueprint of Reich's future development and progress…news of culture and entertainment, from this Monday, all cinemas within Reich's territory simultaneously screen 'Distant Thunder', the documentary depicting Reich Science Academy's endeavor of successfully constructing and detonating the very first atomic bomb, reception from audiences is passionate and reputable…"

Screen is lit gradually, revealing some diodes glowing in red, green and blue — control panel of a vending machine. This is the dining car of an express train depart from Berlin and bond for Bagdad, passing Frankfurt, Munich, Vienna, Budapest, Belgrade, Istanbul…etc., and is decorated quite luxuriously. Since it's midnight, no one is here except a girl named Hinata Hakamada. She just brought some snacks and beverages from vending machine and placed them in a tray, ready to return to her cabin.

But suddenly an intense oscillation shakes entire place, not generated by the train itself, but heavy footsteps of some sort, and it's getting stronger.

One of dining car's doors is opened violently, a Guard Robot enters and finds itself a position of parking in middle section of the wagon, beside hallway — it's a miracle that the floor doesn't collapse during the process. Following it, two females in uniforms of high-ranking SS officers appear, accompanied by several heavy-duty-automatic-rifle-wielding SS soldiers in light-duty exoskeleton suits.

Both doors located at both ends of dining car are guarded by one SS soldier respectively. Another two are following the officers to the selected table, and pull out chairs for them to sit, then step back to stand on the opposite position to the robot.

Hoping to leave such troubled place, Hinata attempts to leave with her tray from the door to the car, where her cabin is. But the guarding soldier says: "Sorry, the exit had been blocked."

"Little girl, you can place the tray on our table." One of the officers waves to Hinata. At the same time the Guard Robot steps forward, raising its strongly-built mechanical arms, pointing the attached large-caliber automatic weapons to Hinata — an act to prove the officer just ordered her instead of suggested her.

"She's not dangerous." Says again by the officer. Hearing this, robot lowers arms and returns to previous position.

No other options, Hinata complies officer's order. Just as she puts the tray on their table, her waist is grabbed by the officer who just gave the order: "Let me have a good examine on you, little girl." She holds Hinata's waist by one hand, the other hand cups her chin, looking left and right as if appreciating an artifact of fine art: "…um…good, excellent, have a seat." She hints Hinata to seat on the opposite chair. The other officer, who is silent all the way, also looks at Hinata with great interest.

Hinata complies again. The first officer: "Your biological characteristics have the highest marks, among all subjects I had come across so far." She turns to her companion: "What do you think, Manaka?"

The second officer, who looks like the first one but being younger: "I like her irises, pink-purple as rose quartzes, also glittering and translucent as rose quartzes."

"Forgive my rudeness." The first officer introduces herself: "I'm the director of Paranormal Division of Reich Science Academy, the name is Hatsue Nobidome, Schutzstaffel Gruppenführer. And this one sitting beside me is my deputy also is my younger sister, Manaka Nobidome, Schutzstaffel Brigadeführer."

Manaka Nobidome: "Big sis…you may give others the misled impressions of my position come from abusing your authority, by the way of your talking…"

Hatsue Nobidome doesn't answer her sister, instead she speaks explicitly to Hinata: "But we all know biological characters can be deceptive, the inner purity is the real essence." She takes out her sidearm, a pistol resembling a modified Luger P08, inserts a magazine, and sways muzzle like a playing a toy: "So I want to run a test on you, a test I designed personally, for screening every testee's purities of physical and psychological. Since it's a test, so it means not everyone is capable of passing it, however I'm sure you will pass with flying colors — if you don't, I'll execute you here." She points muzzle to Hinata: "Are we clear?"

Manaka Nobidome puts a hand on forehead: "Here we go again…" Hinata nods: "Yes ma'am."

"Um…very standard German. Where's your hometown?" Hatsue Nobidome asks.

"Vienna, ma'am." Hinata Anwsers.

"Vienna…good place. Although a bit hot in summer. For someone from Vienna, it's surprised your German is accent-free." Hatsue Nobidome says thoughtfully: "If every region under the Reich's governing can generalize standard German, many inconveniences will be avoided, right? Now back to topic, it's just a test, all you need to is to answer honestly." She puts pistol on table: "A forward warning: Apart from my gun, there is one more gun, six assault rifles and two dual-barrel 30-minimeter automatic cannons ready to fire at any time, so don't do anything stupid — picking up the gun on table, for instance."

Hinata nods again: "I understand, ma'am."

"Good girl." Satisfied about Hinata's reactions, Hatsue Nobidome takes out a dozen of photos: "So now let's begin: First off, I want you to choose the one that makes you more rejoiced." She places a photo of a butterfly and a photo of a cornflower in a row, in front of Hinata.

Hinata looks at both photos respectively, then chooses butterfly: "This one, ma'am."

Hatsue Nobidome slightly nods, and places another two photos in front of Hinata, one is a male's muscular arm while the other one is a male's wide and strongly-built back: "Choose the one that excites you more, from 'that aspect, if you know what I mean."

Hinata looks at the photo on left, then looks like the one on right, then chooses male's back: "This one, ma'am."

"Interesting, very interesting." Hatsue Nobidome puts two photos on table for the third time, one is a spider and the other one is a skull: "Now pick the one discomfort you more. Mind you, this is the last question, so make your choice wisely."

As Hinata chooses photo of skull, Hatsue Nobidome grabs her gun, pulls barrel to chamber a bullet, pointing muzzle directly to Hinata: "Looks like you made a wrong selection, little girl." The Guard Robot also aims at Hinata with its tow dual-barrel 30-minimeter automatic cannons, but it's programmed to wait for the order of opening fire.

Hinata calmly faces the muzzle. Manaka Nobidome puts her hand on her elder sister's arm to lower the pistol: "Please pardon my big sis' behavior. People with our occupation work in fields day after day, and is not allowed to date boys at will. After a long duration of such condition, it's natural some mental instability is developed. That's why she always teasing with strangers, an approach of easing stress."

Hatsue Nobidome chuckles: "You just revealed my only shortcoming. Not need to be nervous little girl. The whole test thing is just a joke. Besides, I can identify purity and impurity by my own naked eyes, right?" She puts gun down and waves to behind: "You can let her go." Guard Robot moves back to previous position, meanwhile the soldiers who guarding the doors step aside.

"You're really someone, little girl." Hatsue Nobidome speaks with a quite praising tone: "A normal people will go faint or deranged when facing a muzzle this close."

Manaka Nobidome: "My big sis rarely praise others, so if she praises you, then you're truly worthy for it."

"Thank you ma'am, may I leave?" Hinata asks with a proud humility.

"Certainly. And don't forget your stuff." Hatsue Nobidome gives Hinata a business card of hers: "If you're willing to contribute for the Reich's glory, visit me by the address on it, I'll give you special training."

"Thank you ma'am, good night." Hinata stows the card, stands up and bows, then leaves with her tray. The SS soldier who still guards the door, opens it for her when she reaches there. The two SS officers go on discussing reactions of those "testees" before Hinata, obviously some of them were really freaked out, even had incontinence.

This is not the only encounter between her and them.


End file.
